


Doctor Fluff

by InsideTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Hugs, Humor, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, The Doctor has a soft tummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideTheTardis/pseuds/InsideTheTardis
Summary: A collection of short drabble or stories where I just have fun. Can be crack or fluff. Feel free to leave suggestions
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up and had that stupid idea.... and of course StrangeSeaWolf loved it ! They wrote something about that as well go for it !
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356237/chapters/58033810

" Oh great," sighed the Doctor" When you think nothing can be worse that being stuck in a cupboard... well it can ! Being stuck with ZZ Top ! "

" You aren't exactly what I dreamt about either." groaned the oldest Doctor as his younger self painfully elbowed his ribs.

Two copies of the same 6'0 Time Lord in a small cupboard. Even some hundred years age difference between them was not enough to prevent them doing stupid things.

They could barely move, hindered by each other's body.

" You are hurting me !" hissed the oldest Doctor.

" Then move your paunch from there ! Can't reach the handle ! " barked the youngest.

" Oh shut up ! I put my paunch where I want ! " retorted the second one, clearly upset by the remark, " And there's no handle inside a cupboard, moron !"

" Oh yes ? Are we some kind of cupboard expert now ? "

As both of them tried to get their screwdrivers, they bumbed into each other one more time.

" Get your hand away from my ribs ! What do you think you are doing ? " the short haired Doctor bawled.

" Get a mint chewing-gum and you, what do you think you're doing ? "

" Do you think that having longer hairs give you the right to be in charge ? "

" It basically gives me any right, now shut up." the oldest ordered and pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, earning a surprised look from his former self.

" You're really compensating, don't you ? " he chuckled.

" Hush ! "

He pointed at the door then the familiar buzz echoed through the place. They waited, nothing happened.

" Ah." the Doctor bit his lips, somehow embarrassed.

" And now, Boss ? "

Both men looked at each other, then the door suddenly opened. Nardole was staring at them, without hidding his amusement.

" Should I leave you... alone ?" he chuckled.

The Doctors frowned, looked at each then blinked as they realized what Nardole meant.

" Shut up ! " they both shouted.


	2. Time Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara ends with an older version of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having an insomnia...then I thought about how Clara would have reacted if she saw the massive teddy bear Twelve became during serie 10 ! 
> 
> I break canon of course hahahaah
> 
> Also, feel free to leave me fluffy/funny suggestions 
> 
> A gift for all my Whouffaldi friends ! Enjoy !

" Clara ? Is that you ?" 

The Doctor shyly asked. Memories started to come back as he saw the small woman suddenly materializing in front of him, but he did not want false hope. 

" Of course it's me ! Who else could it be ? Did you knock your head duri-" 

She stopped talking when she saw the Doctor. Of course it was still the man she knew, but he looked.... different ? He had longer hairs and was wearing a long black and blue coat over a grey hoodie. He looked a lot more relaxed as well.

" You are not the Doctor I travel with." she stated.

" I'm just an older version of him," the Doctor softly smiled, his memories were back now, " What are you doing here ? What happened to you ?"

Clara looked around her and frowned, thinking about the question.

" I have no idea... " she shrugged. 

The Doctor smelt the odor of artron energy emerging from his friend. A time jump. Probably his fault.... well, his younger self fault.

" Don't worry, it'll be okay, " he rose his hands, in a soothing way, " I can fix that." 

He did not know how exactly, but it had to be done. He rose one curious eyebrow as Clara closely watched him.

" What is it ? Are you okay ?" he frowned. 

" Oh my god, Doctor," she chuckled, " your hairs."

" What about my hairs ?" he ran a hand through his long grey curls.

" It looks like a mane ! Can I touch ?" she asked, already lifting her arm to reach his head.

The Doctor gave her a tender smile and lowered his head down, allowing her to run her hand through his hairs. 

" So soft ! And it looks like it's not your only soft part anymore." she smirked.

" Ah ?" 

He slightly jumped when Clara suddenly laid her hands over his stomach.

" You didn't slow down with cookies, didn't you ?" she laughed. 

" How.... How did you know ?" the Doctor asked, genuinely confused. 

It only made Clara laugh even more. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, he missed her so much. 

Suddenly, Clara stopped laughing and lost her balance, falling in the Doctor's arms. 

" Clara, are you okay ?" he worried, holding her close to him. 

" I... I feel weak suddenly." 

" Time traveling without protection is draining, come here." 

He helped her to walk and made her sit on his office's sofa. Once Clara got comfortable, he sat next to her. 

" It'll pass soon, just have some res-"

He could not finish his sentence as Clara already leant into him, resting her head on his stomach. 

" I have pillows if you want." he told her softly, not that she was bothering him, he just wanted her to be comfortable. 

Clara let out a content sigh.

" I already have one there, " she mumbled, nuzzling her face a bit more against him, " and don't you dare sucking in your tummy." 

"Yes, Boss." the Doctor softly laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

" So you're a hugger now ?" 

The Doctor rolled his eyes, playfully. Even in moments like this, she always found ways to tease him.

" I'm not," he stated, " I'm just keeping you warm and comfy."

" Whatever you say..." her voice became more tired and she could not help but yawn. 

" Seems like it's bed time for little human." the Doctor grinned.

" Shut up." Clara whispered, falling asleep. 

The Doctor tilted his head and kept looking down at her. He smiled when she started to snore really softly. 

He put his glasses on his nose and took a book from his pocket. He got more comfortable, reading and stroking Clara's back. He did not have to think about bringing her back to her timeline so soon, right ?


	3. Space Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and the Doctor actually go to do some space camping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic attack, anxiety, nightmare
> 
> I love Bill, but she doesn't feel realistic to me... I mean... she's an orphan with some kind of toxic adoptive mom and she almost died in Oxygen.... even if you are the strongest and most resilient person in the world; you can't suffer from anxiety from time to time....
> 
> Doctor, give Bill your best space dad hugs !

Bill suddenly woke up with a gasp. She sat up to search for air and to look for her teddy bear. She hugged it close to her chest as she tried to calm down. She did that everytime she had a nightmare. 

We could not tell that Bill was weak, broken or crazy, quiet the contrary. Bill was just a young woman who had to grow up without parents, without her mother, and it let some weaknesses in her mind, in her soul. And she suffered from reccurent nightmares and from anxiety, causing her some self-esteem issue. 

It tended to get better since the Doctor came in her life, with him she felt intelligent and capable, he always cheered her up and pushed her to give the best of herself, but always gently.

But nightmares came back since the station trip. They were even more violent.

When she met the Doctor later that day, he was waiting for her with a backpack. 

" Educational trip ! " he beamed.

The Doctor did not tell her where they were going, even after the TARDIS landed, he stayed quiet. He gave her a coat.

" Take this, you'll need it at some point."

Bill did not ask any questions, she took the coat and followed him outside. 

After one hour of walk, Bill started to feel tired.

" You still didn't tell me where we were going." Bill panted as she walked behind the Doctor.

The Doctor turned back to face her and smiled.

" If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise ! Come on, we're almost there !" he cheered her up.

After five more minutes, they stopped in the middle of a plain. Night was already there and Bill started to get cold, but she was astonished by the sky, where she could see all kind of colours from several nebulas and planets. The Doctor licked his finger and putted it in the air. 

" It'll be perfect there." he said, content. 

" What will be perfect ?" 

The Doctor knelt down and putted his backpack on the floor, looking for something inside.

" Remember when I told you about space camping ?"

" I do." Bill nodded. 

She said nothing, thinking about the question. A smile appeared on her face.

" Wait ! Don't tell me we're going to do camping ! " she beamed. 

The Doctor grinned and pulled a small capsule from the bag. He got up and stood in front of Bill. 

" Stay back." 

He pushed the button and threw the capsule away. When it hit the floor, the capsule made a click sound and turned into a small tent.

" Like in Dragon Ball !" Bill exclaimed.

" In what ?" 

" Dragon Ball, the manga, don't you know it ?" 

The Doctor started at her, his eyebrows crossed in confusion. Bill rolled her eyes.

" I really have to educate you with Earth Geek Culture." 

" I'm sure it's not a big loss anyway." the Doctor scoffed.

He opened the tent and pulled the clothe to let Bill come in.

" After you." he smiled.

Bill hesitated as she realized. Were they about to share a tent ? Not that she did not trust him, just did not expect such a situation like this to happen between them. She just hoped that she will have a peaceful night. 

Once she crawled in the tent, she saw there was enough room for both of them and their stuff. She moved a bit when the Doctor crawled in too, putting the backpack beside the matress.

" Which side do you want ? " the Doctor asked. 

Bill frowned. What was he talking about ? Then she understood he was talking about the matress.

" That doesn't matter to me." she told, removing her shoes when she saw the Doctor doing the same.

" Do you mind if I take the left side ?" 

Bill shook her head and moved to let him go on the left side of the matress. Once he got comfortable, Bill laid down next to him. For the first time since she met him, she felt uncomfortable. Which was stupid, she knew that was her anxiety talking. She was safe with her friend, she could allow herself to relax. 

" Comfy ?" the Doctor asked. 

" Yes." she nodded. 

Bill obeyed and looked up at the tent's roof.

" I look up, and now ?"

The Doctor did not answer. He only grinned and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the roof. The roof cloth quickly faded away to let the sky appear in front of them.

" Woah, now that's what I call space camping." Bill beamed. 

The Doctor softly laughed. 

" After what happened with the Monks, I thought you'd like a quiet and safe trip." 

" You thought well," she looked at him and smiled, " thank you, Doctor." 

After hours of stargazing, and listening to the Doctor's stories, Bill fell asleep. 

At first, her dreams were peaceful, but it quickly turned darker and more violent. Causing her to move in her sleep, she even called her mother.

" Bill." 

She heard.

" Bill, wake up." 

Bill gasped and suddenly opened her eyes, meeting the Doctor's worried expression. 

" Bill, are you okay ?" he putted his hand on her shoulder. 

Bill blinked, slowly remembering where she was. 

" Yeah, yeah don't worry." she mumbled, still shook by anxiety. 

That was embarassing, even Moira did not know about her night anxieties. She looked away as the Doctor frowned. She knew that he did not believe her. 

" Must have been a bad nightmare, you look pale." 

" Don't worry, it happens sometimes." she sat up, hugging her knees. 

" Do you want to talk about it ?" the Doctor sat up as well.

" Do Time Lords even have nightmares ?" Bill laughed nervously.

She could feel anxiety rising, she struggled to find air. Her breathing slown down when the Doctor wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. 

" We do," the Doctor's voice was gentle, almost a whisper, he softly stroked the back of her head, " how can I help you ?"

Bill immediatly thought about her teddy bear. She wished she would had take it.

" I'm sorry, I didn't take any teddy bear with me." the Doctor said. 

" How...How did you..." Bill stammered.

The Doctor took his hand off her hairs.

" As soon as I touched you, a small telepathic bond formed between us, I can't always control it, I'm sorry Bill." 

" Oh no..." Bill blushed, hidding her face in her hands.

" Don't be embarrassed, there's nothing wrong with having a teddy bear." 

" So you don't think I'm stupid ?"

" Bill, everyone needs comfort, and a teddy bear is the best way to get some, you're not stupid," the Doctor stated, "you're smart and brave."

Bill felt a bit soothed. She hugged her knees closer to her and hid her face into her arms, trying to comfort herself a bit more.

" Bill."

Bill looked up at the Doctor, who suddenly looked uncomfortable. 

"I'm not your teddy bear..." 

He took a break and cleared his throat.

" But I can be a surrogate." 

Bill looked at him with googly eyes. 

" In a platonic way of course !" the Doctor quickly added, " and I know hugs cause an oxytocin increase in humans' brains, which help a lot to soothe a panic attack."

Bill looked at him lying down again, opening his arms.

" Come here, doctor's orders." 

Bill hesitated a short moment before laying down next to him. She was so scared that she could not refuse the Doctor's proposition, so she shyly snuggled against him. She could not help but let out a content sigh as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. Nobody talked for a moment, allowing Bill to relax into her tutor's embrace. Into her friend's warm and safe embrace. 

" You said it happened sometimes..." the Doctor whispered.

" What ?" 

" Nightmares....How often do they happen ?"

" Not so often.... I didn't have them for a long time actually...." 

Bill bit her lips nervously, thinking about the right words.

" But...they came back after our trip on the station..." 

The Doctor tightened his grip on her.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner ?" 

" I thought it wasn't important," Bill shrugged, " they often disappear after some time."

" Resilence is a great ability, Bill," the Doctor softly told, " but it doesn't mean you don't need help."

" I know..." Bill sighed. 

She was not the kind to be arrogant. But her experience told her that it was better to count on herself and to not wait help from others. Actually, the Doctor was the only one who genuinely cared about her and her feelings. She was not used to such thing.

" Do you want to talk about it ?" the Doctor asked one more time.

" Can...can I just stay in your arms a bit more ?" 

She was a grown up and responsible woman, but right now, she felt like a little kid again.

" Of course." the Doctor whispered, hugging her closer to him.

Bill sighed and rested her face against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

" You know," Bill mumbled against him, " I didn't expect you to be so comfy." 

"I confess I struggle to button up my pants lately, " the Doctor winced, " not really my fault though ... Since they opened that cookies shop near-"

" I didn't mean comfy like this !" Bill chuckled, " I didn't expect you to give such... soft hugs ?" 

" You can't call me Grandad and expect me to not act like one."

Bill rolled her eyes.

" You'll never let go of that , right ?" she sighed.

" Never." the Doctor grinned.


	4. Grumpy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara noticed a wee change on the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was watching The Zygon Invasion and I noticed it was the first time we could see Twelve's tummy. So I couldn't help but imagine Clara teasing him about that !
> 
> EDIT: reposting this here because I think it fits better in that collection.

" Oi, why are you staring at me like that ?" the Doctor asked, raising one curious eyebrow.

Clara frowned and walked around him, inspecting him from head to toe. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a hoodie, his midnight blue coat and a black trouser and he did not remember to put his clothes the wrong way. Then she stood in front of him and grinned.

" Oh my god, Doctor ! " she squealed.

The Doctor frowned, really confused.

" What ? Will you tell me ?" he pressed her, impatient.

" Since when you got that wee tummy ?"

The Doctor looked down at his stomach and noticed the small bulge poking out. Then his eyes widened and his mouth went ajar when he realized that Clara noticed it. He could feel his cheeks burning hot.

" Excuse me ?" he looked at her with googly eyes, as if she just slapped him.

" You perfectly heard me, you daft old man." she rose an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

The Doctor did not care about his physical appearance. But he knew it was important to humans and he felt nervous. Would it change how Clara see him ? He leaned against the TARDIS console, crossed his arms over his chest and closely watched Clara steping closer to him. He tensed when she suddenly poked his stomach.

" Are you having fun ?" he asked, sarcastic.

" Told you to take it slow with cookies." she chuckled.

Hearing her laughter helped him to relax a bit.

" Don't blame the cookies, and shut up." he rolled his eyes and walked away.

First, he heard some giggles behind him, then he felt a lightweight pressing against his back. Then Clara softly wrapped her arms around him and laid her hands over his tummy.

" No, no, no, no, no ! Not the hugging ! " he pretended to protest.

" Oh yes, the hugging ! " she laughed.

He got free from her embrace and walked around the console. He even started to run as she dangerously followed him. It did not stop her though, she ran after him through the room, giggling.

" Come on, Doctor ! Let me hug that tummy of yours ! "

The Doctor ran around, trying to escape her by the stairs, a big smile on his face.

" I thought you didn't like it ! " the Doctor called back, almost out of breath.

" I never said I didn't like it."

He suddenly stopped and stared at his little companion. Did he hear right?

" Really ?" he blurted out, giving her a shy smile.

" Uh hu," Clara nodded, " you look healthier and happier as well."

" If you say so." the Doctor shrugged and turned away, to hide his blushing.

He could hear Clara coming closer. This time, he let her hug him.

" Also, you look more huggable now," she softly smiled. She laid her left hand over his belly and the right one over his chest and hugged him tighter, " you look like a grumpy teddy bear."

" Was that a compliment ?" he grumbled.

" It was," Clara affirmed and softly patted him.

The Doctor let out a small puff and pulled his hood over his face, to hide his embarrassement. To hide his happiness. He softly kept her hands pressed against him and stayed here, as long as both of them needed it.


End file.
